Curse of a demon
by qballisman
Summary: A man was transformed into a nightfury to repopulate them with the famous soon to be named toothless! This story also tells the rewrite of the first movie. Oh and this could be a crossover from the tv show once upon a time but I will not put in rumple much so ya and he will ne summoned when they need magic.
1. the curse

A man was walking to meet his cousin but he did not know his cousin was cursed with being the dark lord. His cousin's name is rumplestiltskin and he was crazy and evil but has lost much. His son, wife, friends, and family. When the man who was drago bloodvist saw a figure and said cousin is that you? Rumplestiltskin said yes but call me Rumplestiltskin or rumple. Drago said you are the dark lord? Rumple walked out of the mist and he had a skin that shines, a cloak, rotten teeth, long fingernails, and a smile on his face. Drago said but how can this be did you take it or steal something and get cursed? Rumple was outraged and said no I took this curse to protect to protect my son! But I also called you here about nightfuries. Drago said what about the rare dragon? Rumple said as you know they are rare but I know exactly how many are left. I also will tell you but nevermind ther are 7 left 6male and 1female. Drago said why do you care? Rumple said I have my own interests but because of this I have a idea. Drago walked back but rumple lifted him in the are with magic then branches of trees grabed him and drago said what are you doing? Rumple said well since one female is left and you are my only family I chose you to take a curse of being a dragon but all you need is to find the nightfury that is closest and when you mate with him then have children you willturn to human and I shall appear and ask if you love him and want to stay. Drago said how do I find him? Rumple handed him a necklace and said her this will glow in the direction of the nightfury called night but he goes by tooth and he has never seen another nightfury. Drago said ok tell me where he is. Rumple said no it will tell you just put it around your neck. Rumple then waved his glowing hands and said man to dragon that is female to save the world of nightfuries! Drago turned into a dragon and rumple said oh ya I can understand you as well as all dragons. Rumple then vanished and said go! Drago flew into the air and said I know how to fly and fire plasma blasts cool! He turned in the direction the rock glowed and followed it for 5 hours to a dragon raid and he saw the nightfury get shot down and followed it to where tooth was. Drago said hello are you okay tooth or should I use the name night? Tooth said how do you know my birth name? Drago smiled and said a little cursed human told me. Night said can you help me? Drago cut the ropes and night screamed in pain a human damaged my tailfin it ripped off and I can't fly! Drago said the human was being chased by a nightmare. Night said I saw a cove so I can stay there and you can huntm animals or fish. Drago nodded and said you are the only nightfury around here and it is nearing mating season in 3 days. Night said I know so when do wamt to you know mate? Drago said 4 days so you can get aggressive or you do it at night.

Ok guys this is short but only the introduction and it will be a good story and I will update evry chance I get but after school srarts try evry sunday or Saturday. If I like your reviews and I have ideas I would like to make 15 chapters at least. At most 25 so review and I hope I get good ones not mean advice but good ideas and things like I like the idea continue the story! Or something ya know.


	2. hiccup learns the truth

I will now be telling the stories in separate povs. Enjoy and review!

Drago pov: It was mating season tomorrow and tooth was not himself so it was starting to affect him. I said tooth you are not normal now so just do whatever and try not to hurt me. He smiled then shot his ears up and said I smell a human and he is alone and he is the one who shot me down. I said hold on one sec. I flew up and saw him 10 feet away and he jumped and backed up. He was small and skinny but I scared him as I walked closer to him. I tackled him and licked him then I got off him and he did to and said huh dragon spit yuk! I smiled and said shhhhhh I will not harm you. He ran and I tackled him and draged him to the cove and said tooth here he is and don't kill him. He asked why and I said he is the heir and the entire tribe will hunt us. He nodded and poked the human and I said his name is hiccup and he is really scared. Tooh laughed and said my head is killing me I'm going to sleep watch him. I said we have to let him go soon or else. He said fine but can he understand you? I nodded and said curse talks to humans. The human hiccup looked at me and said how cand I understand you? I whispered in his ear about me and the curse. He said and him? I said my mate sorta. I said it turned me into female. He nodded got up and said what's wrong with him? I said mating season drives males insane and it could affect humans to. He walked away and said I'll make a tailfin for him so you can go away but can I come to? I nodded and said we will have eggs within 2 weeks so we can't move far mabye a island with animals, water, and no humans. He nodded and said I know of one 3 miles west and we might come back some day. I said go and make his tailfin. He nodded left and I fell asleep next to tooth.

Night pov: I woke up wild and I saw drago sleeping next to me and I licked her and she jumped and said ya know that kid he is mak8ng a new tailfin for you and he knows a island perfect for us 3 miles west. I said ok what does he want? Drago said um to come with us train and come back in when our children turn 18 so 18 to 19 years we shall return mabye sooner. I nodded and said fair deal any dragons on the island? She nodded and I said how long until the tailfin is finished? She said 1 week. I said by myself or...does he have to ride me? She said by yourself but he will ride me to the island and he will build tree houses and caves for the dragons he finds oh and I shall teach him dragonese. I nodded and said clicks or words? She said neither magic from a old human friend. I said powerful? She said dark lord rumplestiltskin! A voice said yes you called the one that cursed you? I turned and growled at a human. He said you found him so soon and he is flightless. I tryed to tackle him but he teleported next to drago and said so what do you need? She said a spell that can teach humans how to talk to dragons rumple.

Rumplestiltskin pov: I said ok witch one? Drago said hiccup the heir to this island. I said ok I shall find him. I teleported to the cheif's house and knocked. A large man opened the door and said what is it stranger? I said I need to talk to hiccup I made a deal with someone to talk with him. The man said he is at the forge but what is the deal? I ran away to the forge and saw hiccup. I said hiccup drago sent me to teach you the language of dragons. He said how? I said magic. I thenwaved my hand and said ok it is done goodbye. I teleported to my house.

Ok guys I will love your reviews and I shall review mostly on the weekends or everyday.


	3. night's brother

I think I can skip years like I skipped a few days in this story if you think I snould or make a sequel just review and tell me your choice. Enjoy and review!

Drago pov: The day had come that hiccup would bring my mate his new tailfin and we go to the new island. I am not with eggs but me and tooth shall keep on trying. Hiccup said ok um try to fly. Tooth flew and said ok it works but is it magic? I said no it is metal and leather coatedwith metal so it will not rip nor burn but can still be damaged or removed. He nodded and I said lets go and get to the island with dragons. Hiccup got on me and we flew to the island and it took 40 minutes. We saw trees, water, animals, and dragons. I heard hiccup say ok I will build a tree house and dig caves for dragons. I said ok I will help you burn trees and cut them down to make a tree house. We cut trees and made a house of wood witch took 2 hours thanks to a timberjack. We smiled went inside and saw no holes and it was 2 stories high. Hiccup put all the things he had with him in a spot it belonged chairs and a bed and a place where me and tooth can sleep and it is in our own room. Hiccup fell asleep and tooth dragged me to our room and shut the door. He tackled me and started to lick me and I loved it. Then he was scratching me with his claws so hard that I was bleeding and he said sorry should I stop? I said just the scratching. He smiled and licked all over and then hiccup peeked inside our room and I said hiccup what are you doing here! Tooth stopped and said hey go to sleep. Hiccup said mating season right? We nodded and hiccup said try and be quiet. We nodded and he left. I tackled tooth and bit his neck softly and he did the same but harder witch left a mark. Then something said in the shadows hello I know you are trying to have children but night your brother is alive and he is here going inside this house.

Nightpov: I heard the door open with hiccup and he said night your sibling is here. Rumple vanished and I went downstairs to my brother and said death? Death said hey bro um what is that smell on you? I said uh it is mating season so mabye that is why. Death asked what is that bitemark on your neck? I said ok you caught me I have a mate and you interrupted us. Death asked what is with the tiny human that can understand dragons somehow? I said drago can you call your dark lord or should I say one that cursed you? Drago came and said ok hold on rumplestiltskin I call upon you! Then a human said yes old friend? What can I do for you? Drago said can you explain to death how hiccup can talk to dragons? Rumple said yes you asked me if I could curse him to talk to dragons and humans but there is something I forgot to tell you. If hiccup concentrates he can turn into a dragon if he likes the idea. Death said uh ok bye rumple you can leave now. Rumple nodded and disappeared. Hiccup said I hate magic but I don't want to turn into a dragon yet so no but night remember you still are getting used to that new tailfin I made you. I showed death my fake tailfin and said battlescar while doing a raid for a queen that controlled me.

Death pov: I said cool but we should sleep now not do that ok it is 11 pm. We all went to sleep.

Hey guys um I got a concussion while playing practice for football so do not expect any chapters anytime soon because the concussion makes me not think right so review and hope I get well soon!


	4. night's children and the return to berk

Hey guys I am feeling better but I don't have a concussion I just hit my head to hard. Anyway enjoy and review!

Drago pov: I woke up first then tooth and we flew to the nearby lake and i drank water tooth tackled me and licked my neck and went down to my belly when a nightmare came and stared at us and said get a cave! I said shut it reptilian human kisser! The nightmare said you uh I uh where are your family or the ones you are staying with? I said join us then we'll talk. He nodded and followed us to the house and me and tooth said hiccup and death get your butt and tail out here we found a nightmare with no pack or flock! I heard something and the door opened to a tired dragon and human. Hiccup said stop your yapping you darn reptile I am digging the caves today he can wait! I said he is right here. The nightmare growled and said what a human! Hiccup said what is your name and yes a human who can understand dragons idiot. The nightmare said uhhhhhhhhhhhh ok but I uh where are the caves? Hiccup said I'm digging them and one is almost done bit a timberjack we met was hurt and died so ya. I said tooth lets go to the lake to drink and sleep. Tooth nodded and said where is the human called rumple? I kissed tooth and put my paws around him and then his eyes turned to slits and he just bit my neck so hard it bled and he licked the blood and sucked it then I got on top of him and accidentally licked between his hind legs and then he pulled me face to face with him and something came out of where I licked and it was a big black penis and he put it in between my hind legs and in my slit all the way in. Then something happened and death came to us and we stopped and he stared at us and said you sly dragon you mating with that? I said no don't tell him he doesn't know! Tooth said know what? I said rumplestiltskin I call you! Rumplestiltskin appeared and explained to tooth everything. Tooth said so is it forced love or true love? I curled up into a, ball and cried. Rumple said wait drago you are soon to be pregnant with 3 nightfuries 2 boys one girl! I stared at him then tooth who said I me a papa? He fainted and isaid wow.

Tooth pov: I woke up seeing drago and said so you never answered me true or forced? Drago said forced at first but now true. I got up and kissed her er him no her. She is female I broke the kiss and said ok lets go find dragons. Drago said hiccup finished 20 holes and 2 have dragons so we can collect 18. I said ok and if any wait do you smell something? Drago said yes vikings most likely searching for hiccup. There was a knock on the door and they said hello? We answered it and opened the door to gobber, stoick, gobber, astrid, and spiteloud. They all jumped and then hiccup said get back inside drago and night! We all turned to hiccup and I heard drago say ok hiccy. Hiccup said it is hiccup I already dug 20 holes! Stoick said are a slave? Hiccup said no but I wish we had a wispering death. I said what about a skrill? Hiccup nodded. Stoick said you can understand them? Hiccup said drago call your dark lord. Drago called upon rumplestiltskin and he appeared and said oh my evil god can you stop that oh um talk to dragons spell? I nodded and he said done cane I go now? I said no all of berk! He said done now? I nodded and he disappeared. Stoick said wait um when will you return? Hiccup said um when the 20 holes are full and drago has the baby nightfuries so a year at the most. Stoick said ok but how long does the spell last? I said forever. Stoick nodded and sailed back to berk.

Drago pov: We all searched for dragons the next few weeks then when the caves were full I said ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Something came out of me and 2 more times I looked down and saw 3 black eggs. I said tooth and hiccup! They came running over with death and the other dragons and they all gasped and tooth said I am going to have children! 10 weeks later they all hatched and I and tooth said 1 girl 2 boys girl luna and twins thunder and lighting. Hiccup said we leave when they can fly in a month! I said ok but we live in that cave that I met tooth in. Hiccup nodded and said there are lots of caves on berk so ya and they all should be able to talk to you guys. There were tyfomerangs, skrills, nightmares, gronkles, and zipplebacks. I month had past and they grew 3 inches and could fly but could not talk for another week. I said hiccup we can go the babies we can carry them. Hiccup got on tooth and we all flew to berk in 10 minutes. We landed in the center of town and stoick said it has only been 2 months! The dragons hissed and said so? Stoick said we can all understand you and the caves are that way and there are 50. They flew to the caves and me and tooth went to the cove.

Stoick pov: My son had gotten taller and bigger in 3 months and he has 2 swords on his back and he wears a cloak that is grey. Astrid came and tryed to punch him but he caught the punch and said I trained for 3 months with dragons and human fighting masters. Astrid got her axe and said dodge this! She threw her axe at him and he caught it with one hand and said oh ya forgot you trained to fight viking style. I said get a beard yet? He took off his hood and said growing one there were hairs that were visible on his chin and cheeks. I nodded and said where will you live? Hiccup said behind you is death and I will live with you but he will also live with me. I turned to see a nightfury that had scars and it said hey uh sorry I was late but I just was eating a deer and anyway I am a dude but hiccup my man Is right I have a problem living with dragons but not with my brother, sister in law, niece, and nefew. Any way they want to be alone. 3 baby nightfuries flew in and went next to death and he said I got to watch them. Hiccup said lets go to the killing ring so death can watch them and we can get some sleep. We walked to my house and hiccup fell asleep on the couch and I went to my room and fell asleep.


	5. final chappter and the truth to children

Ok this is the last chapter for this story but I am making the sequel anyway since tooth knows and it has been 3 months since they were born they can fly and sorta talk and drago is a dragon forever. Enjoy and review!

Death pov: The kis are asleep and I and tooth were awake we live in the cove and there is a secret cave that we went into and I said ok are you ready? Tooth nodded and licked my cheek and I tackled him witch surprized him. I licked in between his hand legs and a giant penis came out and I smiled and said ok I will ride you. I rode him like a horse and it went all the way in until he flped on top of me and jabbed his hips back and forth fast. Until he stopped and went slower but still fast and after 20 minutes he spilled his load into me twice. We got back tothe kids who were awake and they said why do you smell funny? I said because we just found out you might have a baby brother or sister. They smiled and said ok mommy. We all got next to eachother and fell asleep. When we woke up I saw tooth with his penis out while sleeping and with the kids asleep I woke him up and said put that back in! He did and kissed me until they wwoke up and said what are you doing? I said um uh we... are kissing. They said um can I kiss you mommy? I said no kissing until you are 15. They all said no we want kisses! I said kiss eachother. It was by accident and they did it and tooth stared at me and imsaid it came out. I said ok stop before someting bad happens. Just that happened a beehive fell and the bees came at us and we all ran and we flew out and then we said ok kis we will tell you something but you have to not freak out. I said kids you know how we live with humans and they are are friends? They nodded and I said well I am a dragon but I used to be a man that was feared for being related to a evil man and he cursed me for reasons of his own and he was rumplestiltskin my cousin and I found tooth and after a few months I had you guys. They backed up a little and started to cry and I said I know what you are thinking because when he cursed me I felt the same way like a monster but you can't do anything about it but I could but I chose you over my humanity. They ran to us and hugged tooth but stayed away from me when I hugged them they cried and I said shhhhhhh hush now don't you cry mommy is here and will stay with you till the day I die and that wont happen to me now all I want is youto stop crying and fall asleep fall asleep in my arms this night and many more. They fell asleep and we all did having sweet dreams.


End file.
